When two conventional safety razor blades are installed on a single razor blade holder, they lay on top of each other with no space between the two blades to allow the shaving residues to pass and essentially act as one thick blade. The presently invented safety razor blade equipped with multiple protuberances can create a space between two safety razor blades to allow the shaving residues to pass and allow the user to experience all the benefits of a multi-blade razor cartridge in a safety razor blade system.